fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Zranione serce
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Stephanie panuje wyjazd z miasta. Aby zarobić pieniądze, organizuje lekcje tańca. Jedną z jej uczennic jest siostra Jeremiasza - Zuzia. Tymczasem Izabelę odwiedza kuzynka, która może namieszać w życiu Baljeeta i Mishti. Bohaterowie *Stephanie Winner *Zuzia Johnson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Selena Sun *Baljeet Tjinder *Mishti Patel *Nicole Strong *Pani Johnson *Judy Keith (tylko wspomniana) *Emily Van Stomm (tylko wspomniana) *Biffany Van Stomm (tylko wspomniana) Piosenki *[http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,natalia_oreiro,me_muero_de_amor.html Me muero de amor (Umieram z miłości) - tłumaczenie z tekstowo.] Fabuła - Dobrze dziewczynki, możecie już iść. - powiedziała Stephanie. Za cel postawiła sobie wyjechanie z miasta. Stwierdziła, że w Danville nie ma dla niej przyszłości. Chciała stąd uciec. Była naprawdę dobrą tancerką, długo pracowała by osiągnąć ten poziom. Starała się zarobić pieniądze na różne możliwe sposoby, dlatego też otworzyła szkółkę taneczną. W życiu udało jej się wystąpić w teledysku tylko raz. Miała wtedy 13 lat. To posłużyło jej za reklamę. Jak tylko zaczęły się wakacje, opublikowała post na fejsbuku, o tym, że nastąpi otwarcie szkółki tanecznej, a nauczycielką będzie główna tancerka z piosenki zespołu Bettyst. Pod tym postem wstawiła oczywiście teledysk, w którym wystąpiła. Na fejsbuku miała ponad 1000 znajomych. Co z tego, że większości nie znała? Im więcej "friendsów" tym lepiej, prawda? Steph dziwiła się takiej, na przykład Grecie, która miała tylko 74 znajomych. Był to kolejny powód, dzięki któremu Steph mogła się nabijać z dziewczyny Ferba. Z początku nie znosiła Grety z tego powodu, że obie zarywały do Ferba. Teraz Steph nie obchodzi to, że Greta jest jego dziewczyną, jednak nienawiść pozostała. Pomysł ze szkółką tańca wypalił. Kilkanaście dziewcząt w wieku od 10 do 15 lat wpisało się na zajęcia. Lekcje odbywały się w soboty i w niedziele w ogródku Stephanie. Blondynka nie była na tyle bogata by wynająć jakąś halę, czy lokal. Zresztą, jakby była bogata, nie zarabiałaby na wyjazd z miasta. Stephanie strasznie zżyła się ze swoimi uczennicami. Jednak jej ulubienicą była Zuzia Johnson - siostra Jeremiasza, czyli męża Fretki, czyli siostry Fineasza i Ferba. Zuzia nie była utalentowana jak inne dziewczęta, uczyła się tańczyć „na siłę”. Steph lubiła ją ze względu na podobne charaktery. Obie były wytrwałe i były gotowe zrobić wszystko, aby osiągnąć upragniony cel. Dzisiaj Zuzia nie przyszła. Steph zastanawiała się co się stało. Postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Izabela rozglądała się dookoła, szukając osoby, na którą czekała. - Hej, Iza! - usłyszała głos i odwróciła się w stronę, z której on dobiegał. - Selenia! - wykrzyknęła się uradowana. Dziewczyny uściskały się na powitanie. Stały na lotnisku. Izabela czekała na przybycie swojej kuzynki Seleny Sun. Nastolatka mieszkała w Miami, mieście gdzie spełniały się marzenia. Dla Seleny jednak to nie było miasto marzeń. Dziewczyna miała bogatych rodziców, którzy wcale się nią nie interesowali. Selena czuła się samotna i odrzucona. Selena to osoba niska i szczupła, aczkolwiek atrakcyjna. Cierpi na heterochromię, czyli różnobarwność tęczówek, jednak to tylko dodaje jej uroku. W młodości miała jednak przez to wiele nieprzyjemności. Przez kpiny rówieśników stała się chorobliwie nieśmiała. Selka uwielbiała przyjeżdżać na wakacje do Izabeli. Kuzynka i jej przyjaciele, akceptowali ją taką jaką jest. Kilka lat temu spędziła tu całe wakacje i znalazła miłość - Baljeeta. Jednakże, jak tylko wyjechała, kontakt się urwał. Ona była nieśmiała i on też... więc tak jakoś głupio wyszło. Baljeet był jej pierwszą miłością, Sel liczyła, że uda jej się odbudować tę relację. - Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - wykrzyknęła Izabela. - Nie mogłam się doczekać! Nawet nie wiesz ile się tu zmieniło! Wszystko ci opowiem i zapoznam cię z moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi! - Nie mogę się doczekać. - powiedziała Selena słodko się uśmiechając. Izabela i Selena szły ulicami przedmieść. Garcia-Shapiro nie przestawała gadać. Mówiła o wszystkim. Począwszy od tego co będzie robić w wakacje, skończywszy na tym co jadła dziś na śniadanie. Selena słuchała jej jednym uchem. Większość swej uwagi poświęcała na obserwowanie otoczenia. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że od jej ostatniego pobytu tutaj, niewiele się zmieniło. Wkrótce szatynka dostrzegła po drugiej stronie ulicy parę trzymającą się za ręce. Dziewczyny nie kojarzyła, ale za to poznała chłopaka. - Baljeet! - wykrzyknęła uradowana. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę zdziwiony. Z początku chyba jej nie poznał, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i pomachał do niej ręką. Selena obejrzała się w prawo i w lewo, i upewniwszy się, że żaden samochód nie jedzie, przebiegła przez ulicę. Izabela pobiegła za nią. - Baljeet! - wykrzyknęła po raz kolejny Selena. - Selka! - wykrzyknął uradowany Baljeet, po czym oboje mocno się uściskali. - Dlaczego do mnie nie pisałaś? - To ty przestałeś do mnie pisać... - Pisałem do ciebie, ale twoje odpowiedzi nie były wyczerpujące. No i sama nigdy do mnie pierwsza nie napisałaś. Myślałem, że nie chcesz żebym do ciebie pisał. - Bardzo chciałam żebyś do mnie pisał! Z nikim nie rozmawia mi się tak dobrze jak z tobą! Tak za tobą tęskniłam! Cieszę się, że znów się spotykamy! - Ja też się za tobą stęskniłem! Dziewczyna stojąca za Baljeetem chrząknęła. - O! Wybacz! - powiedział Baljeet. - Selena, poznaj moją dziewczynę: Mishti. Mishti, poznaj moją starą przyjaciółkę Selenę. - Witaj, miło poznać. - powiedziała Mishti, choć z tonu jej głosu można było wywnioskować, że wcale jej nie jest miło. - Wi..taj. - odparła niepocieszona Selena. Nie wiedziała, że Baljeet ma dziewczynę. Ponadto ton głosu Mishti jej się nie podobał. - Idziemy do mnie. - wtrąciła Izabela. - Selena spędzi u mnie kilka dni. Może chciałbyś do mnie wpaść, Baljeet? Ty i Selka dawno się nie widzieliście, jestem pewna, że chcielibyście ze sobą porozmawiać? - Właściwie... - zaczęła Mishti, ale zanim dokończyła, Baljeet powiedział: - Świetny pomysł! - i nie zwracając uwagi na swoją dziewczynę, ruszył za Seleną i Izabelą. Mishti weszła do domu Van Stommów bez pukania. Razem z Baljeetem, często ich odwiedzała. Zdążyła polubić Buforda i jego mamę, a z Nicolą się nawet zaprzyjaźniła. Oprócz Baljeeta, byli oni jedynymi osobami w Danville, których dość dobrze znała. Mishti miała w Danville jeszcze jedną przyjaciółkę - Judy Keith, jednak ta wyjechała na wakacje za granicę. Mishti weszła do salonu i widząc siedzącą tam Nicol, zaczęła, bez powitania, narzekać. - Jak on śmiał?! To szczyt bezczelności! Co za człowiek! - Zamknij się! - wysyczała Nicol przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo, zamiast swojej bluzki z guzikami, miała na sobie brązowe bolerko. Włosy zaś związała w wysoki kok. Stało się tak, gdyż podczas karmienia, Emily uświniła jej całą bluzkę. Co do fryzury - takie spięcie włosów było konieczne, gdyż jej córka strasznie lubiła ciągać ją za włosy. Teraz Emily zasnęła, a Nicol nie chciała, aby Mishti, tymi krzykami ją obudziła. - Co się stało? - spytała Strongówna. - „Co się stało?”?!, „Co się stało?”?!... - Przestań krzyczeć! - Dobra... Dobra... Chodzi o to, że do Izabeli przyjechała jakaś kuzynka. I ona podoba się Baljeetowi! - Jesteś pewna? Może to tylko przyjaciółka? - Wiem co widziałam! - Prze... - Nie przesadzam! Nie jestem desperatką! Jak tylko Baljeet ją zobaczył, zaczął mnie olewać! Zupełnie jakbym w ogóle nie istniała! - Dobra, dobra... Chodź, zobaczymy o co chodzi. Zanim jednak poszły, Nicol powiadomiła Biffany, żeby zajęła się Emily, bo ona wychodzi. Steph zapukała do domu Johnsonów. Drzwi otworzyła jej matka Zuzanny. - Dzień dobry. Przyszłam do Zuzi. Nie przyszła dziś na zajęcia, chcę wiedzieć co się stało. - Dobrze, że przyszłaś. Zuzia nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Może przed tobą się otworzy. - Gdzie ona jest? - W swoim pokoju. Stephanie spojrzała na nią pytająco. - Na górze. Drugi pokój po prawej. Steph poszła we wskazanym kierunku. Weszła do pokoju. Zastała łkającą czternastolatkę. - Zuzia, co się stało? - On zerwał ze mną! Tak po prostu ze mną zerwał! - powiedziała zapłakana Zuzia. Steph pokręciła głową. „Nie ma to jak zawód miłosny.” - pomyślała. - Nie przejmuj się. - powiedziała. - Chłopcy tacy są. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia. Nie martw się. Widocznie nie był ciebie wart. Znajdziesz kiedyś innego chłopaka, lepszego. - A ty znalazłaś? - Jeszcze nie. Ale wierzę, że kiedyś znajdę. - powiedziała, po czym zaczęła śpiewać jedną ze swoich ulubionych hiszpańskich piosenek: - Wyszedłeś bez słowa zamykając drzwi. Właśnie wtedy, gdy cię pragnęłam, trochę więcej. Pełen obaw oddaliłeś się od gniazda, bez wyjaśnienia. Zostawiając mnie, zranione serce, zostawiając mnie. Teraz umieram z miłości, bo ciebie tu nie ma. Umieram i nie mogę mieć nadziei. Że wrócisz tutaj, do mnie, ze swoimi pocałunkami. Umieram z miłości, gdy ciebie nie ma. Umieram i nie mogę mieć nadziei. Chcę cię mieć przy sobie. Bez twojej miłości nie umiem żyć. Wśród twoich papierów znalazłam list. Napisany ścisłym pismem, jakieś zdania bez sensu. Piszesz, że brakowało ci powietrza. A przecież nie stawiałam żadnych warunków. Teraz umieram z miłości, bo ciebie tu nie ma. Umieram i nie mogę mieć nadziei. Że wrócisz tutaj. Do mnie, ze swoimi pocałunkami. Umieram z miłości, gdy ciebie nie ma. Umieram i nie mogę mieć nadziei. Chcę cię mieć przy sobie. Bez twojej miłości nie umiem żyć. Powiedz mi, ze to nieprawda, że obudzę się, tuż przy tobie, tak jak to było jeszcze wczoraj. Bo umieram z miłości, gdy cię tu nie ma. Umieram i nie mogę mieć nadziei. Że wrócisz tutaj, do mnie, ze swoimi pocałunkami. Umieram z miłości, gdy ciebie nie ma. Umieram i nie mogę mieć nadziei. Chcę cię mieć przy sobie. Bez twojej miłości nie umiem żyć. Linki *blog *deviantart